Titans X
by Starfire Fury
Summary: The Teen Titans, a group of crime fighting teenagers who live their lives without the worries of school, but they have their own problems. [StarxRob BBxRae OCxOC]


**Titans X**

_This fan-fiction is copyright me, Starfire Fury, and the idea belongs to both Cartoon Network and DC Comics. The characters you have not heard of are most likely user-created by my friends. Titans X is a fiction about drama, hatred and also romance, if you cannot stand these genres, you should read the description first._

_

* * *

_  
The Teen Titans, a group of teenaged Superheroes who have saved the world on countless occasions. Teenagers who dedicate their lives that once might have been normal to fighting those villainous men and women who just can't get enough of evil. And why do they do this? Some say it is good will, but others, others disagree and say it is their destiny. 

The Titans were once a smaller group, five teens, but since the inter-dimensional demon, Trigon, was defeated, their numbers have slowly been increasing… And this is where our story takes flight.

The sounds of bare skin slamming against a punching bag was heard from within the training room in the tower shaped like a T, located off the coast of Jump City. Most would presume that at six in the morning, the famous Titan's Tower would be asleep, but those within it knew better.

* * *

The leader, the Boy Wonder, Robin, was beating his fists hard, his white wife beater wet from his sweaty workout, as he back-flipped toward an obstacle in the room. The lighting was dim, but the noise was great as his steel-toed shoes slammed against a wall, black sweatpants falling lower on his hips. 

Taking a few well timed sidesteps; he came face to face with a T-bot, a robot designed only for the purpose of training in the tower. Pulling out his bird-a-rang, the broody leader of the Titan's quickly disabled the robot and jumped into the air, taking out another on his way, before his bo-staff appeared mid air and another ten of the armed things were knocked to the floor.

A remainder of about twenty-five stood, and jumping into the air with a swift slice with his staff, Robin landed neatly crouched on the floor as the rest of the bots fell.

"Dude! Why'd ya have to go killin' 'em all, Rob?" An angry Cyborg called as Robin opened the door from the training room into the control center, wiping the sweat from his brow, fixing his mask in the act. He smirked at the other male, and shook his head.

"You know me, Cy, I don't like to lose," Robin stated simply, grinning and draping a towel around his neck, "how'd I do, anyways?"

"Three minutes, nine seconds." Cyborg said with a sly grin at his friend, who looked about ready to die. Cyborg was the eldest of the group, at eighteen; he was half man, half robot. He'd have died, if he didn't have the cybertronic technology that had been installed. He was dark-skinned, and really tall. Well built, buff, ripped, whatever you want to call it, that was how you could describe him.

"What! I was slower?"

"Sorry, man."

* * *

In the kitchen, the clatters of saucepans, mugs and food being tossed around were heard as a particular Tamaranean princess threw together what she liked to refer to as: "The breaking of fast!" even though her food was far from edible to the people of Earth, or any other planet, for that matter. 

Mahogany hair tied back in a high ponytail as Starfire's emerald gaze searched the cupboards, she looked rather cute with her purple cloud-pattern pajama bottoms, lavender sports bra and fluffy purple slippers. A spot of flour was on her left cheek from the attack upon the white fluffy substance, and before her were a plate of amazingly perfect-looking pancakes.

That was weird.

"Unbridled joy! I have created the cakes of pan!" Koriand'r announced brightly, the brightest of smiles attacking her lips as a girl with a dark cloak draped over her shoulders floated into the kitchen, carrying a cup of herbal tea.

"Glorious morning, friend Raven!" Star announced brightly, watching as Raven eyed the pancakes suspiciously.

"Morning, Starfire." Raven was the gothic of the clan; her violet-blue hair was cut around her shoulders neatly, while her pale face was concealed often. This early in the morning, she had on navy blue sweatpants, a tight black t-shirt, black fishnet gloves, and her gold belt was vanished from around her waist. Her boots were on her feet, however, and her cloak, as ever, remained hooked around her neck. "Did you cook them?"

Starfire beamed at Raven, nodding and looking at her masterpiece. Raven again ran her eyes over the completely normal looking foods as she gave in and lifted one onto a plate, before nibbling cautiously at the edge…

An explosion was heard from the common room.

"No! The game station three hundred forty eight and a half!" Came the cry of a green-skinned male, who ran into the kitchen, tear-trails running down his cheeks, "Rae! Why'd you do it?" Beast Boy was most definitely the shortest of the Titan's, though he was the only one with the amazing ability to change his form into any animal in existence. He had ruffled green hair, and was wearing no shirt, but a pair of black sweatpants hung low on his hips.

"Do what?" Raven stated dryly, watching as Cyborg and Robin too entered the room. Beast Boy fumed, steam billowing from his ears as he stalked over to Raven, pushing a finger into her chest accusingly.

"You blew up the Game Station!"

Robin's and Cyborg's eyes widened as they too glanced at their gothic friend, who glared darkly, "What you really believe this idiot? He probably blew it up from using it too much."

"Nuh-uh!" Beast Boy whined, looking over at Starfire as if to receive help from her, pleading into her eyes. She just smiled.

"Raven, did you have any sudden waves of emotion?" Robin asked, as he caught whiff of the pancakes on the bench nearby, and he took a bite of one of them, instantly smiling as he wolfed it down.

"No… Wait, yes. I was delighted and surprised because Starfire's pancakes are decent!"

Robin nearly choked, but swallowed quickly as his eyes widened, "These are Starfire's pancakes!"

The others, who too had begun to eat the fluffy treats quickly dropped them onto the plates, as a girl with long brown hair walked in, hands on her hips as she yawned widely. "What's going on? Can't a girl get some sleep?" Her thin frame looked fragile, but not many new she held fire and the power of flight at her fingertips. Her name was Rayi, well, that's what the Titan's called her, but the fans knew her as Flare. No one messed with her. She, like Koriand'r and Raven, was a foreigner. Her planet's princess. Though she was an alien, Rayi knew more about Earth's ways and customs than Starfire did, which was always a bonus to them.

A chorus of voices all began to speak at once, and, covering her ears, the Tamaranean suddenly began to sing loudly in her Tamaranean folk-voice. Of course, everyone shut up to put their hands over their ears as she let her lungs fill with air again.

The others all looked at her questioningly, and Robin decided to be the one to ask, "Star, why exactly to your pancakes taste… well… normal?"

"Because I did the following the pie of rec!"

Everyone grinned and there was a sudden rush of hands and feet as the Titan's began their morning feast…

Down the corridor, a scream was heard.

* * *

The scream had come from none other than a girl with the darkest of blue hair, so blue it looked black in the dark, and just as darker blue eyes, a white towel wrapped around her tanned form as she chased a boy who had a mischievous grin marking his features. 

Of course, he hadn't meant to walk in on Midnight, but the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy wasn't exactly upset that he'd seen the rather pretty girl with nothing on. Aldos grinned to himself. He ran down the hall, feeling something graze his behind, leaving a singe mark on his white sweatpants, while his wife beater stretched with his arms.

Blue beams of light were shooting themselves down the hall toward him, as the girl clad only in a towel chased after him, her bare feet leaving droplets of water on the floor as she clutched the piece of cloth around her tighter, both of them running into the common room…

Everyone had finished eating, and at the flushed but goofy look on Aldos' face, they knew something had come up. They heard the screech of speech in French, and instantly knew he'd walked in on Midnight again.

As the towel-clad girl skidded into the common room, it erupted with laughter.

Ah, to be a Titan.

* * *

_So what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? This is the first chapter, and I know it's really lame, but it's to introduce the characters. Midnight, Aldos and Rayi are all creations of people other than DC Comics and Cartoon Network, so don't steal them!_

_Please Review! – Starfire Fury._


End file.
